Backyard Avengers
by Shining Pheonix
Summary: An idle conversation at lunch sparks an adventure, throwing the Eds and friends into a world they barely understand and responsibilities they can't afford to ignore. Under the tutelage of Tony Stark and Captain Rogers, the new team prepares to face evil the way only the Eds can!


**Backyard** **Avengers**

"I had the craziest dream."

Double D didn't even look up from the notebook.

"Oh, What about?"

Eddie sat down at the cafeteria table before pointing at D.D.

"You were a guy," Eddie then points at Ed. "You were a dribbling idiot."

"It's not very nice to call people names you know."

D.D. just shook her head.

"I warned you about sleeping in class, Eddie. You're imagination goes into overdrive."

"Ha, ha." Eddie replied humorlessly before digging into his mashed potatoes.

"Hey, guys."

Once again, D.D. answered without needing to look up from her notebook.

"Good afternoon, Kevin. Did you need something."

Kevin joined the Ed's at their table.

"So, Coach says were up against South Friday…"

"No, Kevin, I will not provide the team with performance enhancers."

Kevin shrugged. "How about performance inhibitors for the other team? Or at the very least convince Coach to put the Incredible Bulk over here back on the team?"

Double D finally looked up from her notebook to level a glare at the baseball hat wearing teen.

"We've been down this road before, and I refuse to travel it again. Are we clear?"

Kevin gulped, nodding shakily. "Crystal."

Eddie shook his head, trying not to look to his left at _whatever_ it was that Ed had brought for lunch.

"So, what were you and Marie cooking in the chem. Lab this morning? Naz wouldn't let anyone in."

D.D. placed her notebook flat on the lunchtable.

"Well, you remember that suit of armor that Mr. Stark built?"

Everyone paying attention at the table nodded.

"Well, Marie and I came up with an improvement on the idea that we call 'Liquid Metal'. Essentially a self repairing substance."

"Like the T-1000?" Ed asked between bites of … something.

Trying to ignore her tablemate's lunch, Double D nodded.

"Yes, that was part of our inspiration on the concept. Anyway, we finished putting together the prototype this morning."

Kevin snorted.

"That explains it. All Naz said was that she heard the words 'highly unstable extremely combustible'"

With no warning, Eddie sat up like a bolt. "That's it!"

Everyone at the table looked at him.

"What on earth are you talking about, Eddie?"

Eddie pointed at the notebook.

"I'm talking about _that_. Mr. Stark's an awesome guy and all, but he could always use more help, especially around here."

Kevin stared at him. "This better not be another one of your scams."

Eddie shook his head. "No scam, I'm talking honest-to-goodness hero stuff. Double D here's already got most of an armor put together."

"If we're going to be technical, I've got two almost finished suits with no power…"

Ignoring the lone girl at the table, Eddie continued. "We've already got the Incredible Bulk and the fastest guy on the football team. So all Double D has to come up with is a way to give us some superpowers and we could be kicking but with the big leagues!"

Double D tapped her pencil to her lips. "Well, I _do_ have this crazy idea for a power generator…"

Eddie cut her off again. "See, already halfway there."

Ed finally finished off whatever it was that he was eating.

"Gee, Eddie, is that really a good idea?"

"Of course it is, you big lummox! Anything that helps out guys like Iron Man helps _everyone_! We'll all be heroes!"

Later that night, Double D sat in her garage tinkering on a large box. "Heroes, he says. What was I thinking, listening to him?"

A loud knock on the garage door brought the young scientist out of her musings.

"HEY! Double D! You gonna let me in or what?"

The sock-wearing-girl thumbed the switch on the wall before answering.

"It's opening, Marie."

The blue haired Goth was tapping her foot impatiently waiting for the door to rise.

"Sheesh, what took you?"

D.D. rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well, I…"

The Kanker sister pushed past her partner, to the two half finished suits of armor strapped to the garage-turned-laboratory wall.

"Never mind that, have you figured out the power source for these monsters?"

"Well, no. it's not as simple as it seems. The micro fusion pack was my best hope, but we'll never get off the ground with the amount of shielding that would take."

"You could try a miniaturized Arc Reactor."

Marie threw her arms up.

"Nice dream, but we'd never be able to afford the palladium."

"Marie…"

"WHAT, sock-head?"

"Turn around."

The blue-haired girl did as requested, finding herself face to face with none other than one Anthony Stark Jr.

"You-, you're…"

"Yes, I'm Tony Stark, and yes, I am real."

"T-t-tony frigging Stark is, is…"

While Marie stammered, Double D tried to get a grip on the situation.

"If you don't mind me asking, Mr. Stark, why are you here?"

Tony shrugged. "Copyright infringement."

Marie and D.D. paled at the nonchalant comment, only for a massive grin to spread across Tony's face.

"I'm kidding! I actually heard that a couple of my scientists' kids were working on their own versions of the Iron Man concept, so I came to see it for myself."

Taking a big sigh of relief Double D waved her hand around the small laboratory.

"Pretty much everything on the walls is what we've got. As you heard, we don't have any way to power the armor, even if most of the secondary functions are operational."

Stark nodded in understanding.

"That much I can see, and those secondary functions are what I'm interested in. Something about liquid metal and a teleporter?"

The two lab partners looked at each other for a moment before turning to their unexpected guest.

"You may want to sit down Mr. Stark…"

**A/N: **Alright, so this combo is a little oddball, but I recently got to see The Avengers movie and The Big Picture Show and this idea wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. The basic idea behind this is that the cul-de-sac and surrounding neighborhood is owned by Stark Industries as convenient and affordable housing for its scientists and factory workers. (The Jawbreaker factory is owned by Stark, of Course they're huge.) By Ed, Edd, and Eddy timeline, this is set after the Big Picture Show, where the older kids are all in high school, and about eight months after the end of The Avengers. So, like it or hate it, you all know the drill, hit the button at the bottom of the page!

Your ever burning author,

S.P.


End file.
